the reckoning
by twinsbite
Summary: this is what i think will happen int eh next book, the reackoning. i suck at summaries. R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey dudes! This is what i think will happen in 'The Reckoning'. Starts right where the book 'The Awakening' finishes. I don't own the Darkest Powers, and all that junk, Kelly Armstrong does... So yeah, R and R.**

I slowly eased my gaze down towards my hand; only to find that Simon was clutching it.

A simple gesture really.

Nothing to be trilled about.

And the funny thing was that I wasn't. That's what really got to me; that if he had only made this simple offering of hand holding to me a few days ago, just a lone week ago. I'm pretty sure that I would have been bouncing of the walls, even more happy then I normally was, so much that I might even spit out rainbows.

But right now looking at my hand, that wasn't what I wanted.

I mean sure what teenage girl doesn't want to hold hands with a cool, sweet funny not to mention super hot guy, like Simon?

Me that's who.

I diverted my eyes from our hands up to Simons face. It looked the same as always yeah. But all I could remember was that look of complete discussed from when I raised that homeless man.

It almost looked like he was…scared of me?

I'm not really sure, but it all felt wrong.

Quickly I once again switched my gaze to the front of the SUV, where I saw a stressed out, but relieved looking Andrew driving as if he might be late for work, despite that its only two in the morning. Next to him Derek, who was snoring softly with his mouth slightly open, and his foot tapping to the beat of the old engine?

Tori was stretched out among the back row, and had fallen into a peaceful slumber, before the car made it even off the block.

Slowly I moved my hand out of Simons, and leaned against the door, prying for all my many sleepless or hazy nights to take their toll on me.

I could tell Simon was still looking at me, almost like he was disappointed that I let go of his hand, or that I didn't lean against him to sleep.

I didn't mean to be rude, but I really didn't want to lead him on anymore then I already had.

Quickly forgetting everything as I found dreamless sleep.

Thank God.

……………………………………………………………

"It's okay, I'll take her in." I heard someone mutter. No doubt what so ever that the voice belonged to Derek.

Normally, I would have responded, and asked what was going on. But now? I was way to sleepy to even open my eyes. Guess I was in need of some z's more than I thought. Giving up on waking, I let the feeling of weightlessness take over me. it felt like I was being carried. Then it all clicked. I was being carried somewhere, because I couldn't wake up. I tried with all my might to protest, but it was useless.

I just let the gentle rocking lull me back to me sweet, sweet slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay poeple, i want to say a super big thanks to everyone who reviewed, i am sending you all mental cookies.  
so this is in Dereks point of view. i will update soon. so yeah...  
****i dont own the darkest powers, KA does blahblahblah. **

DPOV

As soon as we had stepped into the car, I was greeted by the picture of Simon and Chloe holding hands in the back seat, but something was off.

Chloe seemed a little spaced out, like she was almost lost in deep thought; where as with just one look at Simon you could seem his ego growing.

I love Simon, really, he's my brother and I'd do just about anything to protect him, hell I've broken a kid's back over him. But he was a little bit of a player. He was never mean to girls, never broke up with them when the next best thing came around. But he never kept interest in them long enough for them to have a real relationship. But who am I to talk? I have never even kissed a girl, let alone had a friend outside of my family since… well never.

Closing my eyes on the image of Chloe and Simon in the back seat holding hands, I hoped I could just forget this. Simon was a good guy, he could have a conversation without grunting, or snapping, he shared the interest in art like Chloe. Not being able to come up with anything else I push the thoughts far out of my mind as I could, and pretended to sleep.

No use I still couldn't get the picture out of my mind. I didn't like the idea of him hurting Chloe; it pained my just thinking about her getting hurt.

As if on cue, I heard Chloe remove her hand, and lean against the opposite side of the car bench.

With that I fell into a nice dreamless slumber.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Derek, GET UP!" whoa nice way to wake me up Simon, scream in my ear some more why don't you?

Blinking I opened my eyes, to be greeted by the look of an old Victorian house.

What the hell.

Just because we're supernatural doesn't mean that we have to live in the old freaky house, with hidden rooms, and… bats in the attack by the smell of it.

Looking around the SUV again, I could see groggy looking Tori trying her best to get out of the car, Simon looking pissed off about something. The hand holding maybe?

Chloe fast asleep with her black hood covering her face which was pressed against the window.

Finally Andrew trying to maneuver him self out of the car as fast as he can to get away from me by the looks of it; Andrew was always the cool uncle, he was good to Simon and I both, but he made it clear that he liked Simon more.

Simon always blamed it on me being antisocial, and needing more practice around people. But I knew it was because of what I was. He was like everyone else; I couldn't blame him for it. He didn't treat me worse than he would Simon.

But now that I look different, taller, bigger, acne etcetera. He's afraid of me. I saw the snuck glances at me, the way he made sire to be at least a few feet from me. but he could be a little more subtle about it I mean come on, even Tori is nicer than that, and that is truly saying something.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I saw Simon about to wake Chloe up.

Bad idea, she hasn't slept since we were on the bus, and that was two, well I guess now three days ago.

"I'll take her." I muttered to Simon.

I swiftly picked her up. She's to light. She really needs to gain some more weight, but I have seen her ate more than Simon and Tori put together, so there really was nothing she could do about it.

Andrew shooting me a dirty look gave Tori the direction to her and Chloe's room, right next to ours.

Well what was I supposed to do? Waking Chloe up was not an option, Andrew wasn't strong enough, and Simon looked as if he could barely make t up the three flights of stairs by himself, let alone carrying someone!

Walking up through the house, with me leading, seeing as I have the night vision. I could smell other people here. I could now hear them sleeping.

Well I guess Simon will make some new friend tomorrow.

Once we'd made it to our rooms, I lay Chloe on her bed, but she wouldn't let go of my jumper.

Carful not wake up Tori, who for the recode way snoring, and laying upside down on the bed, with shoes on and all, I took my jumper off, making in fall completely into Chloe's grasp.

Then she did something I would never have expected, she snuggled into the jacket, pressing her nose into it, and sighing contently.

Well, at least one person doesn't think I smell like a pig all time.

**Now, click that cute little review button, i dont care if the only thing you write is: =) it will mean something! haha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, thanks a thrizillion to the people that left review! you all have earned mental cupcakes! lucky you! hahaha, okay back to chloes point of view...  
i dont own darkest powers KA does, wish i did, but i dont. but i do own Taylor so at least im not a nobody! hahaha  
R and R**

CPOV

I wasn't dreaming.

No tonight my mind was completely blank.

The only thing going f through my mind at that point was that I could smell him. He was next to me, I could hear him breathing.

If he was hear than I was safe.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Finally after about five minutes of continuous thoughts of safety; I decided that I had slept enough. I pried open my eyes to find two very large brown ones looking at me, and it was obvious that the owner of these eyes did not know the person bubble rule.

Of course I hadn't processed this all in time. In stead, I fell out of my bed with a, small but not too loud to wake anyone up, yelp.

This only gained more giggles from brown eyes, who I now noticed way about 5'4, long dark brown hair, and sun-kissed skin.

Sitting on the hardwood floor my face only showed shock, only making the giggling more powerful.

Just as I was about to pull my butt off the floor, the door snapped open to reveal Derek, in his baggy black pajama pants, and a skin tight white wife beater, which did a grate job at showing his muscles off.

"What the hell is going on in here?" though he didn't look distressed, I could tell by his voice that was either A) sleeping, or B) in the middle of a meal, before he had heard us, damn him and his awesome hearing.

Personal I think he was eating due to the stain orange juice he now flaunted on his shirt.

"She got you too huh?" Derek sounded a little more relieved once he found the source of all the giggles.

Finally calming down brown eyes now looked a little angry, but more confused than anything.

"How did you know we were up here?" okay her voice said that she was pissed, ha, in you face Giggles!

"Heard you." Derek grunted before leaving.

"Hi, my names Chloe." I took the opportunity to introduce myself.

"My names Taylor. So who was he?"

"The most foul, disgusting pig you will ever meet. He has horrible acne, smells like a pig 24/7 and changes attitude like fire an ice, there is no point in even trying, because the only people he is, and ever will give half a rats ass about is, Simon, his brother who if you are looking for a cute guy around here, go to him, his dad, Andrew, and Chloe, because she's who could look at the resent blonde haired blue eyed Chloe and say no."

"Tori! If you don't remember, he is the one that let you come with us, and the reason he's to me, is because I'm nice to him!" I scolded quickly.

"Than why in gods name, do you have his jumper clutched in your hands as if it would save your life!" looking down I noticed that I did. How did that happen? Well that explains why he came in wearing a tight shirt, and why I could smell him in my dream.

"Oh… So he's your boyfriend?"

"What? N-no," cures you stuttering!

"Oh because I've seen wolf boys before, and in about a year or so-"

"Derek doesn't date." I cut her off, leaving the room.


End file.
